Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to providing a user with information regarding the quality of a seat at an event, such as a sports game, theater event, or concert.
Related Art
Although personal sales used to be the norm for ticketing, that is no longer the case. A large portion of event-goers now purchase tickets through ticketing websites. A difficulty with these purchases is the limitation on a user's ability to determine and select the quality and location of individual seats. Some conventional ticketing websites provide seating charts, but conventional seating charts still fail to provide important information that may be relevant to decision-making.
People want to know as much information as possible about a seat in a venue before they purchase a ticket for that seat. People often complain when they pay a significant amount of money for a ticket and then they have a bad experience because their view of the main viewing area (e.g., a field in the case of a baseball or football or a stage at a musical or theatrical performance) is poor or does not meet expectations. For example, seating charts fail to provide users with a full picture of the quality and location of their seats relative to other sites in the event venue and any obstructions blocking a person's view. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that provide people with more information about a particular seat to avoid these types of situations or at least know about them before they pay a significant amount of money for a ticket.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.